Prom Night
by iluvbasketball22
Summary: Years earlier she had witnessed her mothers murder. Now it's prom night, what should be the best night of her life, but her obsessive teacher has escaped from jail and wants her. He follows and kills those close to her. He want her, will he get her? Nilly
1. Trailer

_**Hey guys I am using the idea from the movie Prom Night. I promise I will update all my other stories too, this is just something I wanted to try! Plz review!**_

**She went to the movies**

_Shows Lilly at the movies with her friend_

**When she came home she got the surprise of a lifetime**

_Shows Lilly looking at her dead brother_

**She had to watch him kill her mom**

_Shows Lilly, under a bed, hand over her mouth, watching her mother be killed_

**She is scarred for life**

_Shows Lilly testifying against her former teacher, tears streaming down her face_

**Now she lives with her Aunt and Uncle**

_Shows Lilly hugging her new "guardians"_

**Now it's prom night, what should be the best night of her life**

_Shows Lilly in a dress, taking a picture with her boyfriend Nick_

**Her old teacher has escaped from jail**

_Shows the police officer who had the case, looking at the proof of the escape, mouth hanging open_

**They go to her prom, to keep and eye on Lilly**

_Shows Officer Brown watching Lilly dance_

**He's not the only one watching though**

_Shows the killer watching Lilly kiss Nick, ready to kill_

**He finds out what room she's in**

_Shows the killer holding the master room card, opening the suite Lilly is in_

**He doesn't pity her friends**

_Shows Sarah, Lilly's friend being attacked_

**The officers realize he is in the hotel**

_Shows officer Brown pulling the alarm, and people evacuating_

**Lilly forgot her mothers shawl, and goes to get it from the suite**

_Shows Lilly stepping into the elevator_

**The suite holds frightening things**

_Shows Lilly looking at the killer, tears filling her eyes_

**She runs, and hides**

_Shows Lilly under a bed, looking next to her and seeing Sarah, dead_

**She gets away and is sent home**

_Shows Lilly at home, Nick hugging her lovingly_

**He escapes too**

_Shows Officer Brown rushing to Lilly's house_

**Upon arriving Officer Brown finds all his backup police dead**

_Shows Officer Brown rushing into Lilly's house_

**The killer finds Lilly**

_Shows the killer holding a hand over Lilly's mouth_

**Lilly fights to get away from him**

_Shows Lilly kicking the man on the floor of her room_

**A shot is fired, but who is hit?**

_Shows Lilly breaking down in tears_

**What about Nick?**

Shows Lilly looking at Nick, and collapsing in tears

**Who will survive?**

_Find out in Prom Night!_

_**Hey guys I hope you like the trailer. I obviously took this idea from the movie Prom Night. I am going to change the plot a bit, but some of it will remain the same. So yeah this wasn't my idea. Please review!**_

_**Btw Sarah in this story is Love-Moon-Child!**_


	2. Why?

_**Hey guys what's up?**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Stephanie, she has been having a pretty hard time lately...**_

_**OMG! I am soooo cold, so it's like 64 degrees here and I got pushed into the WAY colder lake :(**_

_**Just to let you guys know, this is my busiest month, I'll tell you why**_

_**I just got back from Washington DC whew!**_

_**May 16: Trip to Great America(leaving tomorrow!)**_

_**May 17 and 18: Dance Pictures**_

_**May 21: Rivercats Baseball Game field trip**_

_**May 28 and 29: Dance Recital**_

_**Unknown Dates: Finals, Trip to Wild Island, Trip to roller skating rink.**_

_**Guys I am positive there is more than that, but that's all I can think of, off the top of my head so yea, reviews would make me really happy.**_

_**Please vote for my poll! I am going to start a new story very soon!**_

_**Wow incredibly long authors note! hahaha!**_

_**--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY**_

I was sitting in the back seat of Sarah, her friends, car barely hearing the conversation between her mother and her. She had a stomach cramp, and just wanted to get home and take an advil. The car finally rolled to a stop in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride" she said to Sarah and her mom

"No problem" said her mom

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Sarah asked

"Yeah! See you in homeroom" I said

"Okay, see ya Lill's" she said

"Kay see ya"

I walked to my front door, I heard Ashley's car leaving behind me. I opened my door and walked in. I threw my purse on a chair on the table in the entry way.

"I'm home!" I yelled

No answer

Hm... dad was usuAlly at the TV I wonder why he didn't answer, I shrugged it off and called,

"Dad? I'm home!"

I turned the corner, my dad wasn't sitting on the couch, hm..., maybe he was in bed already.

I turned back towards the stairs, I put my hand on the rail and started up, behind Lilly if you looked closely you could see her dad laying on the florr covered in blood, she reached the top step, everything was eerily quiet. I walked down the hall, my brother, Andrew's room was first, I walked in. he was laying on his bed, motionless, his TV was turned on, I figured he had fallen asleep watching it.

I shook him, I was going to tell him to get some pajamas on so he could sleep more comfortably. I shook him a few times, he was still motionless, hmm... he was normally a light sleeper. I grabbed his arm and flipped him toward me so that I could see his face. I wish I hadn't.

Andrew's face had little stab marks all over, and I looked down to his throat, it had been cut, he was dead. My hand flew up to my mouth the tears began to fall, dead? How? Where were mom and dad? I heard a scream and footsteps approaching fast.

I dove under my brothers bed just as my mom and a man came charging into the room. I soon recognized the man as one of my teachers, he had always given me the creeps... now he was in my house.

"Where is she?" he yelled

"I don't know!" my mother yelled

"Your her mother you must know!" he yelled pushing her on the floor.

He had my mother pinned to the ground, he was holding a knife above his head. He was ready to kill her, and there was nobody to stop him. Tears were freely falling down my face. My hand was cupped over my mouth, I couldn't let him hear me.

My mother, on the ground, obviously tired turned her head. She saw me under the bed, tears falling, she saw the hurt in my eyes, and I saw the love in hers. She didn't want it to be this way, she loved me and I knew it. She turned back to my teacher.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he repeated

"She's at a sleepover, she's not coming home" she said covering for me

This seemed to infuriate him. He plunged the knife into my mothers stomach. I bit my finger to hold in the screams. My mother turned her head towards me, she just had to look at me, that's what kept her going. He lifted the knife and brought it down again, repeatedly.

I watched my mother, tears were streaming down my face. He stabbed her one more time, I saw the life leave my mothers eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room. I had to get out of this house, before I was discovered.

I quickly got out from under my brothers bed, I exited the room, looking back once more at the people I loved, the people that were now gone, dead. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, not taking any looks back, I couldn't risk it. I charged into the living room and almost pictured my dad happily sitting on the couch, I knew he was gone too.

Still, I kept running. Finally I reached the front door, I quickly opened it, a security police happened to be driving down my street, I waved my arms back and forth. yelling, screaming for help, I think I got his attention when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"I did this for us, so we could be together"

I looked into the crazy eyes of my teacher and screamed.

I woke up with a start. Sweat dripping down my face, it was just a dream, a dream I had already lived, though it happened about 5 months ago it still seemed so real, the pain would never go away. I would never forget the pain he put me through.

Never...

_**Hey guys I guess I kinda forgot about this story! Soooo here it is, I hope you like it, this is just like an intro to the story, the real stuff starts next chapter!**_

_**Plz review!**_

_**Check out my poll!**_

_**Questions! I always ask random questions plz answer them I love hearing from you!**_

_**What is you favorite name?**_

_**What is your favorite food?**_

_**Fav. candy?**_

_**Fav. Soda?**_

_**That's all! Plz review even if you only answer the questions!**_


	3. Testifying!

_**Okay guys thanks for all my readers and reviewers, so my life has been really hectic lately so here's why my updates are really spaced out, PS this is a LONG authors note, but truly it is worth reading.**_

_**Our families best friend broke his back so I am really worried about him!**_

_**Then I have been sick A LOT!**_

_**Then one of my best friends Shelly, her father died and I was really close with them.**_

_**Then recently a dog ran in front of our car and we couldn't stop and we hit it, and I am a huge dog lover, we got the dog to the vet, but we called later and it had died... :(**_

_**One of o my very best friends died skiing. Her name was Emily and she will always live on in are hearts, and we feel every pain for her. She was only 14! I tear up still, that was in March though, but yesterday was her 2 month anniversary to her death.**_

_**My friend Kris's grandfather died, and that is who he lives with and I have known there family since like forever so it was really hard on me, I am going to the funeral this weekend.**_

_**My friend Joe's dad died and that was ALL he had, he never had much at all and now all he had is gone, everyone is pitching in to help him...but it still is hard and I have known them for quite a while. I already attended that funeral.**_

_**May is such an overwhelming month! Here's what we have that I know off the top of my head...**_

_**May 5-11 Washington DC ( sooooo fun!)**_

_**May 16: Trip to Great America( amazingly fun!)**_

_**May 17 and 18: Dance Pictures ( my pictures look horrible!)**_

_**Emily's 2 month anniversary! (:( )**_

_**May 21: Rivercats Baseball Game field trip( that was today! It was pretty fun!)**_

_**May 27, 28 and 29: Dance Recitals ( I can't wait!)**_

_**May 28 ( Mom and Dad anniversary)**_

_**May 31 (AJ b.day party!)**_

_**Unknown Dates: Finals, Trip to Wild Island, Trip to rollerskating rink.**_

_**Guys I am positive there is more than that, but that's all I can think of, off the top of my head so yea, reviews would make me really happy.**_

_**Please vote for my poll! I am going to start a new stories very soon!**_

_**Wow incredibly long authors note! hahaha! Sorry bout that God it's like a whole page long! Please read the bottom one too! That's really important!**_

_**WEMISSYOUEMILY—WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--**_

**5 months earlier**

5 months earlier that dream I had, was reality. It had really happened, and my family was gone. My mom, my dad, and my brother. Everyone goes through the times when they say they hate there mother, father, and siblings, but you truly don't, you may just be annoyed.When they are gone though, that;'s when you realize that you never meant any of it.

I am standing in the jail center. Tears are streaming down my face, but I don't care, I don't want to be here. Wondering why I am here? I'm here because I have to prove the identity of the man who killed my family, I have to say that my teacher was the man responsible for my family's death.

I walked down the cold corridors, following the police officer in charge of our case. He seemed nice enough, but I didn't care anymore, I just wanted my mom, dad, and brother back. I couldn't have that though, they were gone. Forever, I wouldn't see them ever again, at least not until eternity.

I could hear my aunts shoes shuffling behind me, she was sobbing also, she had lost her sister, nephew, and brother-in-law. My Uncle was comforting her, I didn't look back though, I was in enough pain right now, I couldn't handle seeing my Aunt's broken face.

I hugged my arms, it was really cold in this hall, I hoped _he _was cold. He deserved to never have warmth ever again. he didn't deserve anything, how could he not feel pain for any of this, how could he live with himself, he killed my family. I was alone. My aunt and uncle were taking me in, but it wouldn't be the same.

The police officer turned around and said,

"We are about to enter the room, the man you described will be sitting in a chair, just tell us if it him" he said

"Okay" I replied looking down, I didn't want to have to look at him ever again, it hurt to much

The police officer, Officer Brown, pushed the door open, I walked inside with my head down, I didn't want to look just yet. He walked in behind me, my aunt and uncle followed. I could hear my aunt sobbing in the back round.

Officer Brown put his hand on my back and said, "Okay you can look up now, just tell us if it is him, and we will lock him up."

I slowly lifted my head, when it was completely lifted I closed my eyes.

"Now open your eyes Lilly" Officer Brown instructed

I quickly opened my eyes, there he was, sitting right in front of me grinning. Tears instantly filled my eyes.

Hello Lilly" he said

"Th..that's him" I said through sobs

"I did this for us you know" he said staring straight at Lilly

"THAT'S HIM! JUST MAKE HIM STOP! TAKE HIM AWAY!" I yelled

I quickly turned around to face my aunt and uncle. I ran into the arms and we had a family hug, it was the first time I had really looked the them since the accident. She was happy they were there for her.

**Present time, or five months later**

I walked down the halls at school, seeing posters for Prom Night everywhere, prom was coming up really fast. I just needed a date. I only had two close friends Sarah and Claire, they were the best then of course there boyfriends, I was kind of seeing this guy named Nick Jonas, but I wasn't sure if he was going to ask me.

"OF COURSE he'll ask you" Sarah insisted

"Are you sure? Prom is only a week away" I asked

"I'm posotive Lilly, your beautiful" she said

"No I'm not" I said

"Oh whatever" my friend Claire but it

"Ugh he probably doesn't even like me!" I said

"Girl you've been dating for weeks, he's head over heels!" Sarah said

"Okay if you say so" I said perking up a bit

"Of course" she said

Just then Nick walked up to me,

"Hey Lilly can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked

"Sure Nick"

We walked away from the others

"So we've been going out for 3 weeks, and I really really like you, will you go to prom with me?" he asked

"yeha sure Nick, I would love to!" I said happily

"Okay see ya" he said and kissed me, I was in heaven

"Told ya sooo" Sarah said

"Oh shut up!" I replied

_**thanx for reading! hahah! Plz review!**_

_**Okay question time!**_

_**Favorite animal?**_

_**Favorite sweater?**_

_**Favorite song?**_

_**Last day of school?**_

_**Btw sorry if the chapter sucked I am sick :(**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT **

Hey guys its peach and plum. I know I'm not the Morgan you thought you would hear from but I got some news. Morgan is having some **EXTREMELY** rough times. Now I don't know exactly what's going on but I do know that's she is still shaken up about her friend, Emily, dying and some other thing happened also. She gave me her password so I can post this authors note. I am trying my best to cheer her up and I'll do all I can to help her out but I need YOUR help. Please review with nice comments for her to help her in this time of her life.

Love you lots,

Morgan


End file.
